1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a circuit board display consisting of a plurality of lamps (such as light emitting diodes or "LED"s) arranged in tandem to provide the display, and more particularly, a circuit board display utilizing a variable length tie-bar for supporting any deisred number of the lamp housings in tandem.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been common to utilize a series of LED lamps as part of a metering circuit. For example, a number of lamps have been provided in a single housing to form a graduated scale or bar graph utilized to meter audio output equipment wherein by lighting or activating one or more of the LED lamps a visual display of the decibel level of the audio equipment can be had.
However, the LED lamps are housed within a single unit and the use of a variable number of the lamps less than those housed within the unit is awkward and wasteful.